percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fight to the Bitter End: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 The darkness didn't kill me. It transported me.One moment, I couldn't hear, feel or see anything, then the world was filled by colors and sounds splattered all around the canvas. I was a bit taken back by the sudden change of surroundings but once I grew accoustomed to it, it was actually a nice change. There were trees everywhere I look. During the first half of my journey I thought I was alone, then I started hearing faint sounds of giggling. I turned around to look for signs of human life but there was none. Call me delirious or demented but I definitely heard it. "Whoever is laughing, it would be sure nice to show yourself." I didn't expect them to take my words seriously but what I didn't expect more was their forms. At first a branch started transforming into a hand, then came the feet. At first her skin was brown and made of branch, slowly it turned into a soft delicate human skin. Her head appeared as well after her legs and arms. the first thing I noticed about her was her amber eyes, then her long brown hair that seems to touch the ground. She was one beautiful girl many would've fallen in love with her if she wasn't from a tree. "What's up with that look Alysia. It looks like you see a ghost!" Her voice was the same as those of a normal teenage human girl. Surprisingly, the way she came out of the tree didn't surprised me. Instead, it felt normal. What startled me was the name she used to adress me. Alysia, I wonder if that was a last name or a first name? "Who are you?" I asked. "Narra. You propably forgoten since its been what? 3 years? Yes, yes it has been 3 years since we last met. I remember you were shorter and a lot fatter three years ago. Now you're all grown up ready to face another challenge! Come follow me, you probably forgot the way into Camp Half-blood." I tried to interupt her speech to ask a question, but she was a total blabber mouth. She wouldn't more like couldn't stop talking. She didn't even glance back to look if I was following her when she started walking. I sighed. I guess since I wouldn't be able to find my way out I might as well follow her. I am speechless. Camp half blood is so different from what I had imagined it would be. For one thing I expected it to be like those girls scout camps, but it was totally different. Different in a sense that not all cabins was the same. Each has their own unique designs, unlike those in normal camps, where every cabin looks the same and the only way to differentiate them is to look at the cabin number. "Beautiful isn't it? I remember the last time you were here, there were only 12 cabins. Now there are more than 20, one for each god that ever had children and Hera of course. We can't ever forget the almighty Hera. " She continued to talk about the new cabins that were built over the course of three years, but everything she talks about went inside my left ear and leave my right ear. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? To the Big House of course! I'm pretty sure Chiron would like to talk to you about your adventures the past three years! You two will have a wonderful time together! Oh! Would you look at that! We're already here!" Narra knocked, no she didn’t knocked she banged at the door. The door opened and revealed a man sitting on a wheelchair, his legs hidden by coffee colored blanket.I wonder whats wrong with his legs? Perhaps it was mutated? “Ah welcome back.It’s been a long time since we last met. Come inside, we have a lot to talk about.” The man in the wheelchair slowly turned his chair, his back was turned against me. Narra is also gone. Now, I have a chance to run. They wouldn't notice that I was away until they were at the end of the hallway, but where would I go? I don’t even know where I am, much less money to travel away. Should I risk running away without any destination? “Is there something wrong Alysia?” Narra asked as she noticed me still standing outside. Hmph, I guess I don’t have a choice anymore. I need to follow her inside and perhaps I shall find out once and for all why Narra calls me Alysia. Why the old man in the wheelchair feels so warm and familiar. Once we were all settled down on the living room, Narra began to whisper things to the old man. Perhaps she was telling the tales of how I trespassed the forest without permission. The old man said nothing, he just patiently listened to Narra and nod quietly. When Narra finished, she smiled at me and walked away, vanishing in the dark corridor, leaving me alone with a man who might or might not attempt to harass me. “Do you remember your real name?” He asked. I almost laughed at his question. It was a silly one, of course I remember my real name. It’s Kari Kamiya. Wait, if I was adopted after being found aimlessly walking around with no memories, how can I be even sure that Kari Kamiya is my real name? What if it was a name given by him? “No. I don’t remember anything from 3 years ago.” I answered. I didn’t know why I didn’t lie to this old man, saying yes would be much easier. “5 years ago, when you first arrived at Camp, you announced your name to be Kari Kamiya. Now 5 years later, may I ask if your name is still Kari Kamiya?” “My name is still Kari Kamiya, but wouldn’t it be weird? Most people who forgot their memories and have no connections to their past self, would have already used a different name. Having the same first name would be a big coincidence, but even having the same last name? That’s almost impossible. Perhaps that’s because Kari Kamiya is not my real name? After all Narra calls me Alysia.” “Kari,there are still a lot of things that both you and I do not know and understand but before all that I want to welcome you. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron and it’s a pleasure to meet you.Kari Kamiya, daughter of Nyx.” <------------------ Previous Chapter Next Chapter -------------------------> Category:Animalandia Category:Daughter of the Night: A Fight to the Bitter End Category:Chapter Page Category:Karikamiya